


I Need You to Need Me

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood and Injury, Drugged Sex, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of past Yanble, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Sable gets snatched by Yan by some sneaky means.No one notices for awhile because Sable was supposed to go somewhere anyway.Gift for Azlinne





	I Need You to Need Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azlinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/gifts).



> Woo! A present for Azlinne! She woke up from a nap and asked for this.
> 
> So credit for the main idea is hers.
> 
> This is a stand alone. = 3
> 
> Art commissioned from Ash, http://sinnamonstache.tumblr.com  
> Source http://sinnamonstache.tumblr.com/post/170887247854/commission-of-a-scene-from-this-yandark-fic-just

Sable woke slowly, his head ached and he could feel he was tied with soft silky bindings. He blinked slowly and was met with a dim light that would be pitch black to most people. But Sable wasn’t most people.

 

 

 

He was tied to a large bed, legs and arms bound comfortably to the bed posts, thick heavy bed curtains blocked out almost all light.

 

 

 

Sable could tell he was in just his white button up and boxer briefs. He tried to pull free from his bindings but found them to be stronger than your average silk bindings.

 

 

 

A door closed and Sable stilled. Who the fuck was not only strong enough but also smart enough to catch and contain him? He couldn’t think of anyone, at least not anyone working alone. He didn’t hear anyone moving around so he resumed trying to get away. He was going to fucking kill whoever did this.

 

 

 

The curtain suddenly opened a little and a familiar face peeked in. “Yan! Oh! Help me out of these will you?”

 

 

 

Yan’s eyes widened, “You remember me? Oh!” A pretty blush spread over his face and he looked away with a small smile. “Can’t you get out of those yourself? You’re so strong….”

 

 

 

Sable paused and licked his lips, “Yan…. Did you do this?” Yan nodded slowly eyes cast down, “I had to.”

 

 

 

Sable visibly relaxed. But he really really wanted to at least punch him. “Oh. Well then. You can untie me I’m not going anywhere.” He was lying but he was a very good liar and he knew Yan didn’t hate him. Why had he tied him here though? Why had he dared?

 

 

 

Yan looked Sable over and smiled wryly, “You can’t get out, huh? Good. You’ll be safe here, Senpai.”

 

 

 

Sable cursed internally, then there was no way out of this. He smiled at Yan, “You’re not going to untie me? Why not? I don’t wanna go anywhere. I just wanna be free to move around. Is this your place? Can I have a tour?”

 

 

 

Yan knelt on the edge of the bed and straightened the hem of his pleated skirt. He looked down at his knees and sighed, “My Senpai. Such a beautiful liar. I’ve always loved watching you lie. And your voice is so smooth and soothing when you lie really well. But I won't fall for it. I know what truth looks like in your eyes.”

 

 

 

Sable frowned. He’d hardly ever spoken to Yan…. Unless he was talking about the one time they’d hooked up. Was that what started this? Shit. If it was then he was going to have to kill Yan to keep him from snapping when he realized he couldn’t have the thing he wanted most.

 

 

 

“I’ve loved you since I saw you. And when we had that night together I realized you didn’t even see me. At first I was mad.” The sudden blank faced cold eyed look Yan shot Sable made him question himself. That was kinda hot. Then Yan shook his head and laughed until he couldn’t breathe before continuing with a much more ‘sane’ expression. “But I… I know you’ll love me once you get to know me. Until then I have to make sure you can’t leave me and no one can take you away.” Yan spoke slowly and fervently. Like he’d practiced saying this a few times.

 

 

 

Sable was only a little worried. They’d all agreed not to kill each other unless there was no other choice. The others would be upset if he killed Yan when the guy hadn’t hurt anyone yet. “I know I told you that you were meaningless to me but I was lying. I was trying to protect you. Love can be dangerous.”

 

 

 

Yan very obviously didn’t buy it, but he smiled anyway. True the smile wasn’t what you’d call sweet, but the teeth of it did make Sable lick his lips. “It’s okay, Sable Senpai. You’ll love me. I know it. I’ll be back in a little while. I have to go do something.”

 

 

 

Sable thought quickly. How could he get Yan to let him go? He couldn’t lie since Yan could see that. And it wasn’t like he could tell him he loved him. It wasn’t true.

 

 

 

So was he stuck tie to this bed forever? No. Eventually the others would find him and free him.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Sable held his anger back for three days. Three. Whole. Days.

 

 

 

And that was only because Yan wasn’t there the whole time. And that gave him time to think over who would find him.

 

 

 

Who would notice he was gone first? Would anyone expect Yan to be the one to have taken him? No. They hadn’t spoken since that night they’d had together almost two years ago. Although…. If Yan really had considered him his Senpai for two years then….. He might have been seen stalking him….

 

 

 

Then again which of the others would have been smart enough to notice something like that. So…. There were three days of over thinking and wasted.

 

 

 

But now……

 

 

 

“So I realized I didn’t love anyone and I killed my ‘friends’ but-”

 

 

 

Yan wouldn’t go, and he wouldn’t shut up!

 

 

 

“Shut! Up!” Sable snarled tugging at the silk bindings again. He wanted to break the idiots face. The idiot kneeling between Sable’s legs, not weirdly close, just near his feet.

 

 

 

Yan rested a hand on Sable’s ankle, “But Sable Senpai…. I have to help you get to know me…”

 

 

 

Sable roared and pulled at the bindings with every bit of strength he had. The frame creaked and groaned but held firm. He felt pain in his shoulders as his arms twisted a bit too far. He ignored how the pain made him catch his breath.

 

 

 

Sable roared again this time in defeat. He was well and truly stuck and he couldn’t take this anymore. “Don’t touch me. I don’t love you.”

 

 

 

Yan made a face that read as sympathy, “Not yet but you will. And why would I stop touching you?” He slid his hand up Sable’s leg to squeeze his thigh. “Your skin feels amazing….”

 

 

 

Sable growled and stared Yan down, “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

 

 

 

Yan slowly got up and stood next to the bed. He didn’t look apologetic, in fact his face was disturbingly blank. “Do…. you not even want….. my body anymore?” he suddenly looked close to tears and wrapped his arms around himself. It made Sable felt a little bad.

 

 

 

Sable scoffed, “Your body is the only nice thing about you but I couldn’t get hard enough to slap you with my dick right now because you’re so stupid and insufferable I could die!” It was only half true. He could get hard given the right motivation. But he was so angry he would be more interested in ripping someone apart.

 

 

 

Yan frowned as he thought. Then his face split in a massive mad grin. “So… You still want my body, but can’t even get hard for me? I can get you hard!”

 

 

 

Sable screamed his frustration at the canopy of the bed. He wouldn’t mind pounding Yan raw but was really not in the mood.

 

 

 

When Sable looked down again to snarl another anger filled comment Yan was gone. He was mildly disappointed. The anger, pain, and frustration of this was starting to turn him on. So now here he was, tied to a bed barely dressed, turned on, angry and alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yan was gone a while and Sable used that time to sleep. But he woke to his throat automatically swallowing some sweet liquid.

 

 

 

Thrashing and snarling Sable strained against his bindings to try and bite Yan. But he was just out of reach. If he stuck out his tongue Sable would be able to bite it.

 

 

 

“Did you just poison me?!” Sable asked when he started to feel a little sick. He was a little bit worried. Would Yan actually do that? Learn that he couldn’t have Sable and kill him?

 

 

 

Yan licked his lips, “It’s so you can get hard. You seemed frustrated that you couldn’t so I bought this. It’s supposed to really fast acting.” He pet a hand over Sable’s hair, “I told you I could get you hard.”

 

 

 

Sable’s mind was already starting to get fuzzy. He wanted to ask why he wouldn’t try it on his own first but what came out of his mouth was, “Why….. Why didn’t you drink any?”

 

 

 

Yan blinked, “I’m always ready for you, Sable Senpai. But…. If you want me to feel the same as you do I’ll drink some.”

 

 

 

Sable nodded, if Yan got as out of it as Sable then maybe he could convince him to free him. Annnnd maybe he could pound him into the mattress and make him scream.

 

 

 

Sable couldn’t focus on anything except the fantasy spinning in his head and the heat building under his skin. He could have cum just from that building pressure. Suddenly he felt Yan’s hand pulling his dick, he moaned, back arching.

 

 

 

Then it was just a swirl of pleasure and the feeling of sounds leaving his throat. He couldn’t hear what he said but he wanted more. He wanted to touch Yan, he wanted to bite him and make him cry. He’d wanted to for so long, since the first time he got to he’d wanted to do it all again, but better and harder.

 

 

 

Yan was in tears. Like this, Sable was telling the truth, saying what he wanted. Sable moaned out, “You don’t know how badly I want you, Yan! You don’t know what I’ve wanted to do to you since that night! Please, please let me fuck you! I love your body! I’m sorry I don’t love you, Yan! I want to though! I want to love you.”

 

 

 

Yan leaned down and kissed Sable’s cheek gently, “If I untie you, do you promise you’ll just touch me? You won’t leave?”

 

 

 

Nodding Sable groaned, “I’ll fuck you so good baby lemme touch you.” Yan could see Sable wasn’t paying attention to what came out of his mouth. He liked seeing Sable like this.

 

 

 

“Swear you won’t leave me. Swear you’re mine.” Yan didn’t know exactly what Sable was. But he knew he was enough of a demon that his word was his bond if it was phrased right.

 

 

 

Sable’s eyes focused at the phrasing and he looked Yan over for a moment before he relaxed completely a soft broken whisper of, “I swear.”

 

 

 

Sable knew Yan was trapping him this way, but he needed him, so badly! He was angry with himself for being so weak. Did he want them to touch each other with this kind of mad desperation? No. He wanted a slow, painful calculated torture. But…. Also wanted to break Yan apart fucking him like he’d die without him.

 

 

 

Sable forced himself to focus on Yan as he slipped out of his pink panties and straddled his hips. He looked excited and nervous.

 

 

 

“Please… Don’t be gentle.” Yan asked as he started to remove the bindings on Sable’s wrists.  Sable moaned at the request. “I’m gunna rip you to pieces.” He promised arching up so the tip of his dick caught Yan’s slick rim. The excitement made him snarl.

 

 

 

Yan hummed, “I’ve kept a plug in, in the hopes that you’d want me again.” He looked disappointed when he realized he’d have to get off his Senpai to turn around and untie his ankles.

 

 

 

Sable saw Yan turn, saw his everything exposed when his skirt hid nothing. He lunged forward pinning Yan down by the back of his neck and slamming into him. “Perfect. You’re perfect, Yan. Fucking made for me.” He snarled as his hips snapped against Yan’s pert ass, making a delicious slapping sound and forcing a wail from Yan.

 

 

 

Yan shook with pleasure, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to drug his Senpai with something so strong. But then a hand twisted in his hair and yanked his head back painfully and he moaned. Sable remembered just the way he liked it.

 

 

 

Sable sunk his teeth into Yan’s shoulder until there was that familiar burst of blood on his tongue and the beautiful sound of his prey’s pleasure. He grinned as he flipped Yan over to fold him in half and kiss him, mouth smeared with blood.

 

 

 

Their touches were unpredictable, neither knew if the other was raising their hand to hurt or to caress. It was amazing. It was brutal. It felt so good for both of them.

 

 

 

Nearly an hour later they stopped, both too exhausted to continue. Sable kissed down Yan’s neck and sighed as he curled against his side. “We need to do that more often.”

 

 

 

Yan’s answer was to laugh, a high crazed sound that made Sable want to just eat him up. He reached up for a handful of hair and made Yan look him in the eye. The complete loss of stability there…. It made Sable hum happily. He kissed him softly and whispered against his lips, “I think I love you, you crazy bitch.”

 

 

 

Yan’s eyes focused on Sable quickly, “S-Senpai! I-” Sable jerked Yan’s hair to stop him, “But don’t ever drug me again. Next time stab me or bite me or make me mad. Don’t take my will away from me or I’ll kill you.”

 

 

 

Yan grinned too wide and screamed in joy. Sable watched his prey enjoy the moment then knelt over Yan’s face. “If you bite it off I won’t love you and I’ll drop you in a realm where nothing dies. That being said, feel free to bite.” Then he shoved his half hard dick down Yan’s throat and just enjoyed the warmth and the sound of Yan gagging and trying to breathe.

 

 

 

He looked down his chest at Yan’s tear-filled eyes focused on him, “I love you, Yan.”


End file.
